The Bet of Betraying Friendships
by Aradia9
Summary: Serena and Darien's daughter Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? [sequel to The Bet of Love] (Complete!)
1. Another Bet!

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 1: Another Bet?!

Summary: Celeste is 16; Serena and the rest haven't aged a day. Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? [Sequel to The Bet of Love]

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM… but I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP…. Read and review. Mwah! o

Italics are thoughts Are for flashbacks and lyrics

A petite girl with long raven hair that cascaded down her back like a black ocean stared out the window. Her warm cerulean eyes seemed far off, which was hard to see since her bangs always covered her eyes. As her lids began to droop two hands slammed onto her shoulders causing her to yelp and turn fist ready to attack, as a strong grip held her wrist tight she looked up to the person holding it. The girl's cerulean eyes that held fire now softened some as she looked into the deep green eyes of her best guy friend Chase. She growled and got her wrist free rubbing to sooth it, a grin appeared on his angelic face. "You always fall for the same thing every time, God Cel your so gullible." She laughed, sarcasm could be heard in it as she slapped his arm hard, causing a yell to erupt from him. He rubbed his arm, "That hurts ya know." She grinned an shrugged, "No one told you to sneak up on me, and don't talk about me falling for it because every time you scare me you don't expect me to hit you." He smiled. "Well excuse me for thinking that someone like Celeste Shields would change for the greater good!" She stuck her chin up in mock defiance. "Who me? Never!" That both put them into a barrel of laughs. Celeste and Chase wiped their eyes and looked around, they were the only ones here because they came earlier to hang out. Celeste looked into the eyes of her best friend and smiled. "Do you have the Geometry homework?" Chase groaned and pulled out his notebook and handed it to her. She grinned, snatched it, and began copying as Chase spaced off thinking about how long they had been best friends.

Celeste and Chase had been best friends since they were born. Chase was exactly two months older that Celeste and always loved to rub it in. Chase was born on January 25th and Celeste was March 25th. They were inseparable which made sense since their moms who were best friends got pregnant around the same time.

**Flashback**

Serena had gotten pregnant in July and was now a month pregnant. Mina looked down at the ground, she had begun to wear baggier clothes for the last three months and she wanted to say something before anyone suspected anything. Mina took a deep breath and coughed causing her four best friends to look at her, she sighed. "Um… there's something I need to tell you guys." Raye smirked because she had seen Mina's future as well as Mina's. Mina sighed again and looked to all her friends. "I'm pregnant…" All the girls mouths except Mina's and Raye's dropped. The next thing Mina knew they were all in a big group hug. Serena sat back looking at her "twin" and grinned. "So… who's the dad?" Mina's face became flushed, her face was as red as a tomato and the girl's couldn't help but grin. She went to cover her face when Serena grabbed her hands and she sighed. "It's Andrew…" The girls' faces lit up and high-pitched squeals were definitely in effect. Once they had all calmed down Serena looked to her friend, who's sky blue eyes were now clear of secrets. She smiled and asked another questions. "So any idea on names?"

**End Flashback**

The last bell had rang and Celeste was in her locker getting the books she needed for tonight. A long ivory hand with dark blue nails slammed her locker shut causing her to jump and spin right into the face of dark icy blue hateful eyes, fiery red hair, her eyes cut right through Celeste, her voice dripped with venom as a evil smirk came across her lips. "Well…well…well if it isn't Celeste Shields…" Fury enveloped Celeste's eyes as she stared back at her sworn enemy and the most popular girl in school, Katrina Kyle. A hard smile came across her face as fire danced in her eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure Katrina?" Katrina grinned and then looked around the room until she locked eyes with her again. "I have a challenge for you… or as you would call it… a bet?" Confusion set in over her cerulean eyes. _Katrina is up to something I don't know what but I'll do anything to make her took stupid. _"Oh?… and bet would that be?" Katrina leaned in, her face centimeters away from hers; her voice was hot and venomous even as she whispered. "I want Chase… I want to know every thing he wants in a girl… and I mean everything… if you can get Chase to fall in love with me… I will pay…" She whispered the numbers in her ear causing Celeste's eyes to widen dramatically. "And you know Damian Sanders? You know…. The quarterback… I know you like him I'll get him to date you…" Celeste was speechless, her thoughts too jumbled even for herself to understand, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath and looked back to her. "Deal" Katrina grinned, Celeste hated that face knowing she had made a mistake but couldn't go back on the bet. Katrina walked away her hips swaying more triumphantly than usual.

Celeste leaned against her locker, she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, a trait she got from her father. She closed her eyes and thought of what to do. Just as she began to sort out her thoughts, a familiar scent of cologne and cinnamon invaded her senses. She opened her eyes to deep emerald orbs of her best friend once again. He smiled, "Ready to go? Or are you going to stare at me all day?" She snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her bag and they left. They walked some in silence, when they reached the park they sat by the lake under the willow tree where her parents had been so many times. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of nature and Chase's breathing as he lay next to her taking everything in. Celeste took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "So… what do you look for in a girl?"

Hey Guys it's me Aradia…. And I just wanted to let you know if I don't get a decent amount of reviews I wont continue the story so do me a favor and put reviews… I don't want to have to drop this story b/c no one is reading thanks Aradia9

P.S. I'm going to be having S/D in here too the next chapter is mainly okay thanks!!!!!


	2. More Complications

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 2: More Complications

Summary: Celeste is 16; Serena and the rest haven't aged a day. Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? [Sequel to The Bet of Love]

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM… but I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP…. Read and review. Mwah! o

Italics are thoughts 

Bold is for flashbacks and lyrics 

A young woman sat at her desk filing through papers looking for something. She groaned and rested her head on the table as she mumbled words of frustration a light knocking came on the door. Her head shot up, her cerulean eyes looking about, she fixed her papers and stood up adjusting her strapless navy blue dress of any wrinkles. She walked over to the door fixing her long golden hair so it was out of her face. She looked to the mirror, smiled and then opened the door. Fierce lips pressing against hers greeted her, his tongue devouring hers; she was lifted up into the air locking her legs around his waist. A small giggle came from her and changed into a deep lustful moan as she laid down on the couch and felt a hand sneak up her dress and massage and press the thin layer of her silk panties against her. She moaned and arched against the man's manipulative fingers as he slipped past her panties into her core pumping hard and fast. She felt her orgasm rising quickly as she felt a strong tongue tease her clit. A few minutes later she arched and screamed his name before settling back down breathing heavy as he cleaned her up.

She rested her head on his chest locking her hand with his, their wedding bands touching some. He whispered huskily into her ear, nibbling it some. "What are you going to tell your husband?" A grin appeared on her face as she looked up into sexy midnight blue eyes. "I'm going to tell him if he keeps up these visits on his lunch break I might land up pregnant again…" He grinned and nuzzled her neck, kissing and sucking it some. "Sere…you say it like it's a bad thing…" Serena shook her head. "Darien…I want to have as many kids as possible with you…" They both smirked as he kissed her softly and looked to the clock and groaned. "I'll see you at four…" She nodded and gave him a quick kiss goodbye and listened to the door close before closing her eyes. She heard a knocking again a few minutes later and got up fixing her dress. _Darien can't be back he'll be late for work…_ She opened the door to greet her husband but instead almost his Beryl Kyle. Serena's once jovial mood completely vanished and an ice-cold demeanor came upon her. Beryl flashed her a smile and walked in, Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then closed the door. She walked over to her desk and sat down across from Beryl. "So is there something you want Mrs. Kyle?" She folded her hands and placed them on the desk trying to stay as calm as possible.

Beryl's face all of a sudden went solemn. "We need to talk about my daughter Katrina." Serena raised a slender eyebrow her eyes full of amusement she propped her chin on her hand. "Why do we need to talk about Katrina?" Beryl looked down at her hands and then looked back up, locking eyes with Serena's. As her eyes began to water she spoke. "I'm not sure if she's Seiya's or not." Serena looked at Beryl strangely wondering why in the hell was she telling her this. Tears began to cascade down her face. "I know Seiya is my husband and we've been together for 16 years…but the same time I got pregnant I was with Seiya…. and sleeping with Darien…" Serena's mug fell to the floor, she had walked over to the coffee machine to make herself another cup when the words hit her and sank in. Coffee began to spread out across the floor as she stood there. Serena's voice was barely above a whisper as she tried to hold back tears. "Have you had a paternity test done?" She turned to see Beryl nodding. Serena's face became deadly pale, she held onto the table tightly. "And…what were the results?" Beryl looked up into her eyes and began to speak.

MWAHAHAHAH I know I'm evil….Well I bet now everyone wants to wring my neck… but if you do that you'll never find out. ::Wink:: I love all my readers…hey send me more reviews…. I'm starting to feel lonely…. If I get a lot of reviews I'll put up the next chappie by tomorrow or Sat okay?? Much love… Aradia9

P.S.- Sorry I haven't updated but I just had a death in the family... and I know this chapter is short... but anyways...read and review o


	3. Hell

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 3: Hell

Summary: Celeste is 16; Serena and the rest haven't aged a day. Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? [Sequel to The Bet of Love]

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM… but I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP…. Read and review. Mwah! O

Italics are thoughts 

bold for flashbacks and lyrics 

Beryl looked to Serena as she stood watching the blonde take in that in fact Katrina Kyle was Darien's daughter. Serena couldn't withstand the information she had just received. _Ka-Katrina?! Darien's child…it can't be…. but…_

**Flashback**

Serena swung the door open, mouth dropped as she watched Darien thrust hard into Beryl, listening to her moans of pleasures and her screaming of his name….

**End Flashback**

Serena woke back out of her reverie to notice Beryl was gone and it was 3:30… "Shit!" _I have to get home before Celeste and deal with Darien._ Serena packed up her suitcase and bid a farewell to Molly as she walked out of the building and into her black convertible. She drove off, her tires burning against the pavement as she headed towards the penthouse. Beryl walked over to her red Ferrari and pulled out her phone and dialed. A deep voice came on the phone. "Hey Seiya babe…. yeah Serena bought it…. don't worry babe…. we'll have who we both want soon enough…. love ya too…did you pick Kat up? Alright see you at home." She closed her cel and hopped into the car driving off in the opposite direction. Serena dialed her cel as she parked and spoke to Celeste quickly before hanging up. She waved a quick hello to the doorman and ran into the elevator. As the numbers continued to climb she felt a knot binding in her stomach and the tears forming. The elevator doors opened, she unlocked the door and went inside. She looked around the place and her cerulean eyes met with loving midnight ones. He was sitting on the couch his shirt untucked, his tie gone, and his hair covering his eyes some. (AN: obviously looking sexy the whole time) She threw her jacket onto the love seat, her voice tight with anger and distress. "We need to talk…" Darien stood up looking over his wife's demeanor and posture and nodded. "What's wrong?" Serena dropped her suitcase on the floor and let out a mournful laugh as tears slid down her face. "You know Katrina…Beryl and Seiya's daughter?" Darien nodded stepping closer to her but she swung her arm out stopping him in his tracks. "She's not Seiya's…" Darien raised a brow his midnight eyes held confusion. Serena looked to Darien and grabbed a vase and launched it at him, he ducked just in time as it shattered against the wall and looked to his wife as if she belonged in a mental institution. "Serena…. what the f-." Serena interrupted him. "She's yours! Katrina Kyle is your daughter!" Darien froze as Serena crumbled to the floor, her body wracking with sobs. Darien's thoughts were so jumbled trying to put everything together. He knelt down next to Serena, holding her tightly against his chest rocking her back and forth, her sobs muffled against him.

Celeste hung up her phone and looked to Chase. "Well my mom says to stay at your house for a bit then come home…. I'm worried…. she sounded like she was going to cry." He sat up and looked at her. "Well maybe something happened, she'll tell you later like always." Celeste nodded and grabbed her bag and stood up adjusting her uniform. Chase couldn't help but watch her fix her skirt, scanning his eyes over her perfect body. She reached her hand out to help him up. He grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. She yelped and fell on top of him, she hit him on the chest her face all flushed, and when she tried to get up he locked his arms around her waist. Her face turned a deeper shade as she tried to squirm, which caused her to rub up against him. Chase bit back a moan and let her go. She stood up quickly her face a bright red, she pushed her raven locks behind her eats and she closed her eyes. _OMG… what's wrong with me?! Chase and I have been friends since we were born we've been playing like this since I can remember… then why am I so embarrassed? _Once she finally calmed down she opened her eyes to see Chase smirking and handing her, her book bag. "You okay Cel?" She nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder and they began to walk. "So…what's your mom cooking for dinner tonight?" He shrugged and looked up at the magenta sky. "Cel why did you ask me what I look for in a girl?" His emerald eyes watching her from the corner of his eye. She looked down making it seem that her shoes were interesting. She shrugged softly and sighed some. "I guess I was just wondering that's all." Chase stopped her and gave her a sly look and leaned over next to her ear and whispered softly. "I think it's because you like me…" As she finished the statement he slowly blew against her ear. Celeste turned red and she pushed him away. "You wish!" She stuck her tongue out at him and ran yelling behind her. "First one to the house gets dibs on dessert!" His eyes went wide a grin on his face as he ran behind her.

After Serena had finished crying before her and Darien had began to argue. "If you hadn't cheated on me this would have never happened!" Darien growled in anger. "Stop trying to put this all on me!" Serena stomped her foot in anger and walked straight up into his face, her body radiating in anger, she screamed straight in his face. "If you hadn't fucked that dirty whore and made the fucking bet we wouldn't be in this problem!" Darien snapped, he had it, he pushed Serena hard causing her to fall onto the floor and he yelled down at her. "If I hadn't made that bet I wouldn't have had to stay with you when you got pregnant!" Shock hit Serena as the words echoed through her mind, she slowly stood up looking at the floor, she didn't see Darien's face which was now guilt stricken for pushing her and telling her a straight lie out of anger. Neither of them heard the door open as she screamed. "I WANT A DIVORCE!!!!"

Insert Soap Opera impending doom music..... LoL....OMG another cliff hanger.... what will you do??? I know....your going to keep reading and reviewing....mwahahaha..... and thanks so far with the reviews andI know the sequel makes more sense now with the epilogue.... well keep reading and reviewing.... ttyl....gotta start writing ch 4.... Aradia9


	4. Confessions

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 4: Confessions

Summary: Celeste is 16; Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? Sequel to The Bet of Love

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM…. But I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP… Read and Review. Mwah! o

_Italics_ are thoughts

**Bold** are flashbacks and lyrics

Celeste stood frozen in the doorway her eyes darting back and forth from her father's shocked face to her mother's trembling body. _This can't be happening! My parent's never get like this… what the hell is going on?! _She dropped her bag on the ground and ran over standing between her parents looking back and forth. "You can't divorce! I mean… it's just not fair everything was going fine… someone tell me what the hell happened?!" Serena shook out of her trance looking to her daughter. "Celeste your father and I are having some marital problems." Celeste could tell she was lying, something was going on. She turned to her father who was still in a slight daze before turning to look at her. "Your mother has just informed me that Katrina Kyle is in fact your half sister." Celeste's mouth dropped. "And how the hell did that happen?!" _WTF?! That tramp is my sister?! Oh and great my parent's are referring to each other as "Your mom" and "Your dad" God could my life get any shittier right about now? Wait… yeah their getting a divorce. _Celeste and Darien both ran a hand through their hair simultaneously. Serena groaned holding the bridge between her nose and eyes. "Ok… I'll explain everything to you in a moment" Celeste sat on the couch and began to hear the story of her parents… the un-cut version.

An Hour Later

Celeste sat there fuming and depressed at the same time. _Katrina is my sister cause my dad had an affair because of a bet?! Holy Shit… things did get worse! _Serena sat at one end of the couch and Darien at the other, on certain memories they had smiled but others brought bad painful emotions. Serena took a deep breath. "Ok so there wont be a divorce but we are going to separate." Darien nodded he didn't even know what to say to Serena or Celeste at the current moment. He stood up and looked down at Serena who gave him the coldest look even though she was crumbling inside, he returned her icy demeanor and walked to the door grabbing his keys and walked out. Serena stood up and nodded to Celeste before walking towards the guest room and closed the door silently behind her. Celeste held her head in her hands and silently sobbed.

Celeste sat in the park near the fountain waiting for Katrina to show up. She closed her eyes trying not to concentrate on these last week. Her parents weren't speaking unless necessary, her dad was never home, her mom was crying herself to sleep every night, and so was she, and she desperately needed to talk to Chase, but he had been busy with the wrestling team since he was the captain and whenever she got the chance Katrina was there slowly getting him to like her more, which she had noticed already that he had begun to, of course she couldn't tell Chase they were sisters, not yet at least, Katrina didn't even know. She didn't even realize that Katrina had been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes, "God you're a friggin space case Shields." Katrina laughed at her own comment. Celeste brushed it off and sighed. "Anyways…how's it going with you and Chase?" She hated to admit it but her chest tightened at the thought of him being with **HER. **Katrina giggled twirling a strand of her hair. "Just great, we're going to see Resident Evil: Apocalypse" Celeste seethed with anger. _We've been planning to see that for months and this bimbo is going?! _She smiled icily, "That's great! I hope you have fun!" Katrina smiled and nodded. "Oh don't worry, we're not going alone, we're double dating with you and Damian!" Celeste's mouth dropped. "What?! Since when?!" Katrina grinned. "Since Damian has the hots for you and plans on asking you out tomorrow." Celeste couldn't help but blush and nod softly. Katrina grinned and explained that she had to leave because she had a facial in 15 minutes. Celeste nodded and began walking towards her and Chase's spot, when she was just about there she closed her eyes and felt hands slip around her waist she smiled softly and turned around to greet her best friend and opened her eyes to Damian. Celeste's face heated up as she looked at the floor. "H-Hi Damian w-what bring you to the p-park?" Damian smiled, his chocolate hair messy but in a sexy way, his amber orbs intensly watching her. "Since I heard you would be here." She nodded tearing her gaze away his voice hot against her ear. She had to stifle a moan as he began to nibble on her ear gently. A memory flashed in her mind of Chase nibbling on her ear playfully not to long ago. Damian began to increase his ministrations by kissing down her neck sucking on a sensitive spit. Her head thrown back as she pictured a blonde haired, emerald eyed boy doing this, before shaking her head and remembering who she was with. A sharp clearing of the throat was heard and her head snapped up to see none other than her best friend standing thee an annoyed look on his face. "Damian if you don't mind could I speak with Celeste?" He looked up and nodded, before whispering something in her ear nibbling it once more before walking away. Chase was furious. _Who the hell does he think he is?! Celeste is my best friend, no one puts their hands on her like that but me… wait… I like Katrina not Celeste what the hell is wrong with me? _Celeste was all tousled, love bites and hickies adorned her neck. Chase grabbed her hand and pulled her over to their hidden spot, her grabbed her arms and pressed her against the willow tree. "What the hell was that all about?!" Celeste looked up into his eyes, not knowing what to say she cracked, tears began to cascade down her face as she felt him hold her close soothing her. He stroked her head and rubbed her back, listening to everything she said. By the end he was shocked now knowing everything except the sister thing between her and Beryl. Celeste looked up at him, her eyes glassy still filled with tears, her face flushed, she stared into the eyes of the one person who truly knew her. Chase looked down into her eyes wanting to hold her forever, to ease her pain. Before the best friends knew it, they were locked in a soft kiss.

GOMEN!!! OMG I am sooooo sorry I had planned to write over the summer and I didn't have much inspiration, but during the school year I'm a muse to myself. I hope everyone likes how the story is going. If anyone has any ideas be sure to share them in your reviews or email I'm happy to oblige. Please leave me reviews because I would like to continue this story. Well to show my apologies how about I give a preview of the next chapter?

In the next chapter: Serena goes to a club and meets up with…. Seiya?! What could be in store for them? Celeste's dating Damian and Chase with Katrina?! And what about that kiss? Hmmm???? And what's Beryl up to? All will be revealed in the next chapter….

Ja Ne! Aradia9


	5. Wasted

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 5: Wasted

Summary: Celeste is 16; Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? Sequel to The Bet of Love

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM…. But I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP… Read and Review. Mwah!

_Italics_ are thoughts

**Bold** are flashbacks and lyrics

They broke the kiss softly before looking into each other's eyes again before separating in a blink of an eye. Both of them looking around at the scenery a wave of tension in the air. Celeste spoke first, "Well I gotta get going, I still have some homework to do before tonight." Chase nodded and turned to reply realizing that she was gone already he sighed and walked away from their spot both leaving hidden feelings deep inside.

Serena sat at "The Grind" dressed in a metallic pink halter and black leather pants, it was Friday night, she got out of work early and decided to stop moping and let off some energy. She had spoken to the girl's about her situation, they were shocked to find out, but they were all meeting tomorrow to have a girl's night, but tonight was all her. Yaten handed her another Sex on the beach, she hadn't drank in a while so the liquor hit her faster than expected. She stood up and sauntered over to the dance floor and moved to the music, everyone's attention on her. She felt hands slide down to her waist and pull her against someone as they grinded to the beat, Serena gasped softly as a memory hit her. _This is how Darien and I met! How could I forget something like that? _Tears stung her eyes as she turned around and was met face to face with Seiya Kyle. She looked into his eyes trying to ignore the tears about to fall. _He looks like Darien… No Serena pull yourself together. _She turned back around and continued to dance with him. Hours passed until Serena had **way **too many drinks and now Serena and Seiya were all over each other. They stumbled out of the club kissing and laughing as they caught a cab to her place. They arrived at the building. Serena tripped out of the car, Seiya caught her before she hit the pavement. She giggled, "Whoopsie Daisy, why thank you Seiya, your like my knight in shining armor except your not in armor." She laughed and walked into the building pressing the elevator button. Seiya spun her around and they began making out and groping all over again. The doors opened and they stumbled in still lip-locked, Seiya grinned. _Serena will be all mine tonight and there's nothing that Shields can do about it. _They reached their floor and she walked into the apartment. She took off her shoes walking on the padded carpet. "Shhh Celeste is sleeping…" She laughed and skipped to the guest room. Seiya grinned and followed her shutting the door behind him, ready for a night of fun.

Serena woke up groggily looking around before groaning loudly in pain shielding her eyes from the light before the room spun and she slumped back onto the bed, her head was pounding. She groaned, "What the fuck did I drink last night…." A light knock came on the door before it opened revealing Celeste in boxers and a large black skull shirt, her hair is disarray as she had awoken a while ago. Her eyes shot open, realizing that her mom was naked the sheet barely covering her and a male figure with dark raven hair laid beside her. _Dad's in the living room….then…._ OH MY FUCKING GOD! Who the hell is that?! Serena moaned in pain at her daughter's shrill voice. She turned her head trying to ignore the blinding light and pulled down the sheet revealing Seiya's sleeping form. She screamed and grabbed the sheets covering her form before standing up, she began to fall. Celeste caught her, "DAD!" Darien came rushing into the room and picked Serena up he looked to the bed then to his wife, anger and hatred filled him. "I'll deal with him later…" He walked into the bathroom holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach out in the toilet. After about a half and hour, her stomach completely empty Darien gave her a sponge bath. He wasn't angry at Serena, his heart was broken. _Is this what Serena felt like when she found me with Beryl? _He wrapped her in a towel drying her off, her body limp with exhaustion. He took her to "their" room dressing her in panties and one of his shirts and tucked her in before closing the door silently heading straight for the guest room to deal with Seiya.

Celeste was back in her room dialing Chase's cell but got his voicemail, she whimpered and set her cell down. Her head shot up as she heard a slam, she ran back to the guest room to see her dad and Seiya rolling back and forth pummeling each other. Celeste noticed that Seiya was now on top and had the upper hand, Celeste ran over and grabbed Seiya and began pulling him off. Seiya growled in anger and backhanded Celeste across the face causing her to fall to the floor, a black and blue would form around her left eye, scratches on her face as well. Darien snapped and punched Seiya in the face knocking him off of him he jumped up and began pummeling him over and over, until Seiya was a bloody unconscious mess. Darien wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and walked over to Celeste who was now crying, her cheek slightly bleeding, Seiya's wedding band had sliced her face. Darien took Celeste in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She cried against his chest, "Daddy… why is this happening? Why us?" Darien sighed soothing her, "Don't worry it'll get better, don't worry." A while later Celeste had fallen asleep, he carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed. Darien walked out of the room and down the hall, he grabbed the phone and called Seiya's brothers.

8 hours later: Serena emerged out of the room feeling better, but worse at the same time, brief memories came to her as she had been sleeping. _God I can't believe I slept with Seiya…" _She walked into the living room seeing Celeste with a black eye and some bandages across her face, she then looked to Darien who had a busted lip, a bandage over his eyebrow and a slight bruise on his cheek. She walked over to them worried. "What the hell happened?!" Celeste and Darien just looked at her before, looking back to the TV. Serena slumped to the floor tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry! I fucked up okay?! When I was with Seiya last night I kept pretending that it was you Darien!" Darien's head shot to look into her eyes, he knew she wasn't laying, he stood up and picked her up, holding her to him he sat back on the couch letting her cry, she continued to apologize, he soothed her silently. Celeste walked to the door grabbing her keys, she would let them be. Celeste looked up at the setting sky, in a while the night sky would be here. On instinct she landed up walking to the park, she was right near the spot when she heard giggling. She raised a slender brow and pushed through the leaves of the willow tree, her face went from surprise to hurt as she saw Katrina and Chase on the grass in the middle of an intense make out session.

OMG… HOW COULD HE?! LoL OMG two chapters in 1 day… see much love… actually lol I felt bad and plus I had the writing inspiration during my religion class. Who would have thought? Well leave me reviews… I'd like to get to 50 before the next chappie? I know it's a lot… but try please?! I'd really appreciate it… and maybe who knows maybe I'll post another chap soon… say tomorrow possibly? ::winks::

Well let me be nice and give a quick sneak peek: The truth is revealed? Katrina gives Celeste an insight on the truth. Katrina and Celeste get into a brawl? And Chase chooses who Katrina or Celeste? And Serena and Darien are really getting a divorce, leave reviews and you'll find out! Ja Ne!


	6. Truths

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 6: Truths

Summary: Celeste is 16; Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? Sequel to The Bet of Love

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM…. But I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP… Read and Review. Mwah!

_Italics_ are thoughts

**Bold** are flashbacks and lyrics

Chase and Katrina sat up, Katrina's shirt unbuttoned and her skirt hiked up. Celeste made a disgusted face before looking at Chase, her face read betrayal as she turned and walked away tears cascading down her face. "Celeste! Wait!" He stood about to run after her when Katrina grabbed his hand and pulled him back into a lustful kiss causing Chase to forget about his worried and about how guilty he felt. Celeste sobbed as she walked. _That tramp! First her mom getting involved and now her! And to make matters worse, she's my sister! _Celeste continued to cry as she walked to Damian's house, she rang his doorbell. Damian came to the door, disshelved he looked at his girlfriend's tear-streaked face and pulled her into a tight embrace. She sobbed her body shaking; she had no one left except for him. He brought her into the house, they settled on the couch. "I-I just don't know what to do anymore…" Damian rubbed her back softly whispering soothing words in her ear. She turned to him kissing him softly, he laid her back deepening the kiss sliding his hand under her shirt realizing she had no bra he began to knead her breasts. She closed her eyes knowing tonight her and her "best friend" would no longer be virgins.

It was Monday morning, Serena and Darien were on better terms now, but Celeste had not spoken to Chase since that night. She sat in the empty classroom once again sitting in thought when a presence next to her snapped her out of the trance. She turning seeing Chase, her face went icy and she stood up and walked out of the classroom ignoring his calls as her followed her. "Would you just listen?!" He grabbed her by the arms and spun her and pressed her against the wall. She looked down at her arms the memory of their kiss flashed through her mind, she pushed him off of her, and he pushed her back against the wall. She growled at him about to fight him off again. "Why wont you talk to me?!" She locked eyes with him her anger flaring up. "Because you brought her to our safe place! You brought her there and fucked her!" She shoved him off of her and walked away fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Chase was shocked, they NEVER fought, unless it was stupid, he didn't follow her, because he didn't know what to say, she was right.

Celeste sat at the front of the bleachers, waiting for Damian to show up. They had been going out for about a week and a half. He walked up to her smiling, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled and looked up at him. "So you wanted to meet?" Damian nodded. "Celeste this past week we've been together was great…but…I've been cheating you…" Celeste's face dropped completely. _I gave up my virginity to him and he's cheating?!" _"Who is she?!" Damian winced. "Katrina…Celeste snapped and launched a sharp right hook into his chin causing him to stumble back. She walked away angrily to deal with a familiar red headed bitch. Katrina was leaning against Chase's car waiting for practice to end a large grin on her face as she saw Celeste's seething form heading towards her. "Why hello dear sister…. oops wait your not…my bad!" Celeste froze in her tracks. _"How?!" _Katrina laughed, "It was all apart of my plan… you sleep with Damian, I sleep with Chase, you two fight and now Damian and you are over and I still have a fuck buddy and a loyal boyfriend." Celeste grabbed Katrina by the hair and slammed her face into the hood of the car. Katrina screamed n pain, her face impacting repeatedly before she turned and sliced Celeste's face with her nails. Celeste growled and punched her in the stomach then slammed her face against her knee. Katrina stood up and jumped on Celeste causing her head to hit the ground hard. Katrina began scratching her face slicing it all up before Celeste head-butted her and knocked her off, standing up she began kicking her in her side. Chase grabbed her from behind and pulled her off looking at her like she was crazy. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Celeste gaped at him. " What am I doing?! This bitch has been corrupting you and me this whole time!" Chase couldn't believe this; Katrina stood up and slumped against the car grinning, before moaning in pain for dramatic effect. Chase touched her gently looking at Celeste in anger. "Don't ever come near us again! I never want to see you ever again, I hate you!" Celeste stood shocked, she couldn't believe her best friend since she was born was picking this tramp over her! Celeste walked way her heart breaking as she headed back home.

2 Hours Later

Celeste's cell phone ran with a private number, she picked it up. Katrina's voice came on. "Hey Sis! Just to let you know, your parents are on their way to get a divorce. A little P.S. we're not really sisters… it's a lie." Katrina laughed and hung up. Celeste ran out the door dialing a number who swore to never speak to her again. Chase picked up his voice filled with hate. "What?" Celeste cried into the phone. "Chase please I need your help!" Chase's voice began to waver. "What's wrong?" "It's my parents! They're getting a divorce!" Chase's face fell on the phone. "I'll be there in a minute." Celeste hung up and was running down the stairs. By the time she got downstairs Chase was there, she hopped in the car and they sped off, they knew the address to the lawyer. They parked and ran up the stairs to the building than found out the room number and ran up the stairs. She saw the door and ran to it, opening the door she screamed. "Stop!!!!!"

Yay! 50 reviews!!! Well hopefully I can get more! Thanks so much for the reviews. Don't worry Serena and Darien will be more involved. Oh well I guess I should give a preview.

Serena asks Beryl for a dna test? Do Celeste and Chase make up? What the hell is going on... is Katrina really related...Are Serena and Darien done for good? Find out with more reviews! Ja!


	7. Thank God Say What!

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 7: Thank God…say what?!

Summary: Celeste is 16; Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? Sequel to The Bet of Love

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM…. But I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP… Read and Review. Mwah!

_Italics_ are thoughts

**Bold** are flashbacks and lyrics

Serena and Darien both turned to their daughter who ran over to them. "You can't get a divorce, it was all a lie…Katrina isn't my sister it's all a set up." Serena and Darien looked at each other then to Celeste. Serena looked to her husband once again. "We're not getting a divorce we're getting a court order for Beryl to supply a blood sample from Seiya and Katrina to conduct a paternity test." Celeste nodded; she was shocked to think her parents hadn't done this earlier. She walked back out of the room and over to Chase who was leaning against the wall. She looked at the floor. "They're not getting a divorce…" He nodded and pushed off the wall, walking away. "Then I'm not needed anymore." Celeste closed her eyes tight. "She's lying to you Chase!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around walking into her face. "And why would I believe you after I witnessed you beat my girlfriend up?!" She winced at his icy tone watching him walk away again, her voice cracked. "Be-Because we're best friends and I love you…" He hadn't heard her; he had already gone down the stairs, her voice too soft to hear.

Beryl awoke to a knocking on her door; she opened it to have a court order shoved in her face. "Give me Seiya and Katrina's blood, so I can prove what a lying, greedy, conniving cunt you really are." Beryl laughed. "So Serena you figured me out? I gotta say for a blonde your quick." Serena growled suppressing the urge to beat the hell out of her here and now. "Cut the shit, you have 48 hours or I'll come and get it myself." Serena walked back down the corridor to the elevator and entered it, hearing Beryl mumble curses as she slammed the door shut. Serena grinned knowing that she had won, and it would be over soon enough.

Celeste sat at their spot throwing pebbles into the tranquil pond in front of her listening to the "ploomf" noise it made. Tears slowly cascaded down her face, her scratches had healed and her eye was almost don healing, but her heart hadn't healed, she lost her best friend, the one person who had her heart. She heard a rustling and looked to see Chase emerge, her looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact. She didn't even care, she had wiped her tears away so he wouldn't notice but he could see her puff eyes and the small tears she tried to hide. Her voice soft and cracked she spoke. "So are you going to hate me forever?" Chase sat next to her looking at the floor. "We broke up…" Celeste hid her surprised look just listening. "She said she grew tired of me, and that she had got what she wanted." Celeste sat there. "She cheated on you with Damian…he told me the day we broke up…it was a few days after I had given my virginity to him…" Chase's head snapped to look at his best friend. She nodded sadly. "I was soooo angry and hurt that you had brought her to our spot so I went to Damian's and we had sex." Chase seethed with jealousy and hatred for Damian. She turned her head to look at Chase. "But I didn't love him cause my heat belonged to someone else." He looked at her a confused look on his face. "My heart belongs to you Chase…" He was shocked. "_Celeste loves me? What do I say??? I mean I love her too I always knew that." _Chase reached over resting his hand gently on her cheek he wiped away her tears with his thumb, he leaned closely whispering. "I love you." Before he captured her lips in a soft yet loving kiss as it became more passionate, they laid down on the grass. Chase's hand slipping into her shirt kneading her breasts. She moaned his name softly as he began to leave hickies and love bites on her neck and breasts. He unclasped her bra and unbuttoned her shirt all the way as he caught her nipple between his teeth causing her to arch and moan his name. He slid his hand under her skirt, pulling down her shorts before slipping his way past her silk panties to her dripping pussy. He moaned softly as her hand had slipped down his pants and was taunting his already hard cock. He slipped a finger inside and began to pump his finger into her tight core. Celeste moaned deeply unbuttoning his pants, before pulling his hard cock out licking the pre cum off his head causing him to moan, he shoved another finger in pumping faster. She moaned clenching his fingers as she began to pump him hard and fast. Chase moaned, not being able to take it any longer, he positioned himself while sucking his fingers clean; he rubbed his head against her dripping lips causing both of them to moan. Celeste was grasping patches of grass around her for support. Chase leaned down kissing her softly before plunging in to her tight pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up pressing her against the tree before thrusting deep inside her. She moaned deeply as he began to nibbled on her eat, he was driving her wild, her whole body felt on fire. He thrusted harder feeling both of them getting closer, he began pinching her nipples softly as he nibbled on her eat, she felt herself getting closer he pumped faster and harder than before. They both climaxed her juices coating him as his seed spilled into her. They both were breathing heavy, as they got dressed again and lay down on the grass falling asleep in each other's arms.

Serena awoke to the morning light shining in her face; she winced as she attempted to open her eyes. She yawned untangling her naked form from Darien. She smiled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head before walking out of the room to check on Celeste. She smiled seeing her daughter asleep snuggling with Chase. Chase's arm was draped over her keeping her close to him. She leaned against the doorjamb watching for a few more moments. She realized their hands were entwined in a tight hold even in their sleep. She stood back up feeling hands slip around her waist she smiled softly. "Today's the day we find out the truth." He nodded as they headed for a "delightful" shower. Serena parked at the doctor's office and walked inside. The doctor allowed her in, she sat down fidgeting with her hands. He grabbed a folder and sat in a chair not to far from her. "Well Serena….Katrina is not Darien's daughter, she is Seiya's" Serena felt a large weight lifted. "And the other test…you are pregnant."

HoOHaH!!! Tell me you don't love that cliffy?! LoL I know it's sooo great. No let me stop gloating, but I gotta admit, it's a cool way to end something. Leaves you in suspense. Well leave me plenty of reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. I'm hoping to get a 100 before chapter 10. Would you guys like a preview or a hint?

Hmmm Ok!

Are Celeste and Chase together? Will Celeste tell Chase about the bet? Did Beryl really give up that easily? And what about the pregnancy??? Leave reviews and find out!


	8. Taken

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 8: Taken

Summary: Celeste is 16; Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? Sequel to The Bet of Love

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM…. But I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP… Read and Review. Mwah!

_Italics_ are thoughts

**Bold** are flashbacks and lyrics

Serena thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Say What?!" The doctor nodded. "Your about a month pregnant, in about a month, maybe a little longer we can do a paternity test." Serena nodded numbly. _What will I tell Darien? _She stood up and walked out of the office, she didn't even remembering making a new appointment. Serena started the car and pulled out her phone, she went into her settings and sent a text message she hadn't sent it years. **Meeting the shrine-911 **she sent it and drove towards her destination. Serena arrived at the shrine, a soft small came to her lips as well as tears brimming her eyes, as she saw Amy in a white blouse and a dark skirt her hair still the same, but now she looked more mature with her glasses. Next was Lita who's hair had grown to about the middle of her back, still in a long ponytail with bands, she wore brown slacks and a green tank. Raye's hair was up in a twist; she wore a black suit and jacket set with a red low cut shirt. Finally Mina who she still saw often, had her hair now cut to her shoulders, she wore a pair of jeans and an orange tank with a denim jacket. They all embraced silently, nothing needed to be said; Serena took a deep breath before going on with the long story.

Serena had said her goodbyes again, promising to keep in touch. She leaned against the elevator wall thinking of how she was going to tell Darien. She was so glad she had gotten to see all of the girl's again. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. TOO LONG.

**Flashback**

Serena and the girls all sat around just simply hanging out and gossiping. She remembered small things. Raye's feisty attitude, Lita's amazing cooking, Amy's generosity and Mina's crazy sex life. Regardless of what it was, you never forget your friends.

End Flashback 

She walked off the elevator into the penthouse noticing Chase and Celeste watching TV, she headed for Darien's study. She opened the door and closed it behind her walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk. "Yes Serena?" Serena sighed. "Well Katrina is most definitely Seiya's." She head a brief "Yes!" come from the hallway, she shrugged and continued. "But I have some good/bad news." Darien set his things down. "Okay…" Serena looked at the floor. "Promise me something." Darien nodded. "What's that?" "That you'll still love me after." Darien looked shocked. "Of course I would." She nodded. "I'm pregnant…but theirs a slight chance it might be Seiya's." Darien's eyes flickered from joy to complete anger, his voice monotone. "How long till we can find out?" She looked at the floor, tears falling. "A month at most…" He nodded and pulled her into his lap and stroked her head, as she grasped his shirt between her hands and cried against his chest. Small tears falling from him as well.

Celeste looked to Chase her face was unreadable. Chase touched her arm as she walked past him and into her room. She stood in the middle of her room her back to him as her body shook in anger and grief. Chase walked over and turned her around and held her tight as she cried. Later, they were walking in the park just trying to enjoy the small amount of joy they had. "What was it like being with Katrina?" He sighed. "I was happy to a point, I guess because she was acting like a person rather than her usual self." She nodded. "It's probably cause I told her to be that way." He stopped. "You what?" She looked at the floor hiding from his gaze. "Remember back when I asked you what you look for in a girl?" He nodded uneasily. "Well…Katrina made a bet with me that if you went out with her she would set me up with Damian, so I had to find out what kind of girl you would want." He looked at her anger filling his emerald eyes, he looked into her cerulean eyes as she looked up at him. "Why would you do that?!" She winced at his voice, looking away from his eyes. "I really don't even know…I gave up my virginity to him and he breaks up with me, so it really didn't fit." She looked back to him, her face sad. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen…" He nodded. "I get that…but just give me at least a day to think about this alright?" She blinked rapidly holding back tears. "Okay…" "Come on it's dark, let's get going." He went to reach for her hand, not looking when she screamed. He whipped around seeing about 4 guys all in black grabbing Celeste. As he went to help, something hit him and all he began to see was black the last thing he saw was Celeste being put in a van and driving off.

Bum…bum….bum…!!! Mwahaha well believe it or not there is only **one **more chapter after this one. Sorry! So guys could you please get me up to 100 reviews?? Tell your friends to read my story LoL. Oh! Just to let you guys know I'm thinking about starting another Serena and Darien fic, don't worry it's nothing like this. Let's just say I'm putting a different twist on it k? Oh well I guess I can give you a preview.

Who kidnapped Celeste? And for what reasons? There's some kind of trade? OMG a main character dies?! Well if I get to a 100 we'll see ne? K! Ja Ne!


	9. Finally Happy

The Bet of Betraying Friendships

By: Aradia9

Chapter 9: Finally Happy

Summary: Celeste is 16; Celeste gets caught in a bet. Will she follow in Darien's footsteps? Sequel to The Bet of Love

Disclaimer: Well how the mighty have returned. (Me!) No I don't own SM…. But I DO own the characters who aren't copyrighted so… XP… Read and Review. Mwah!

_Italics_ are thoughts

**Bold** are flashbacks and lyrics

Celeste awoke in a damp, dark room. She looked around, the room was large and empty with a small window high up, she was gagged and a rope that was rubbing against her skin roughly tied her hands and feet. She began to hear footsteps so she laid back down pretending to still be out cold. She looked through small slits in her eyes before closing them completely. She could smell a strong perfume that was choking her. She heard an icy tone begin to speak as if she was speaking on the phone. "Yeah I have that bitch's kid, I took what was important to her because she took what was important to me." Celeste bit back a growl knowing this was the infamous Beryl Kyle, Katrina's mother. Beryl walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. Celeste sat back up trying to figure out where the hell she was and how she was going to get out of here as the door creaked open once again.

Chase ran as fast as he could, he bounded up the stairs and entered the apartment screaming Serena and Darien's name. They came running out, Darien speaking first. "Chase? What's wrong? Where's Celeste?" Chase looked to him trying to catch his breath as he spoke in between pants. "We were in the park…van showed up…. kidnapped Celeste." Serena's eyes widened in fear. "No…" Darien looked to Serena the same look of fear on his face. "Serena… Beryl wouldn't go this far would she?" Before she could answer the phone rang, Serena answered. "Why hello Serena! Guess what? I have your little bitch." Serena's nails dug into her hands in anger, her palm began to bleed. "Now now Serena don't say or do anything hasty or I'll have to hurt her." Serena held her tongue. "That's a good Serena…Now to discuss the arrangement." Serena stood listening picturing how may ways she would torture and kill Beryl. "You give up Darien forever and I'll give you back your precious Celeste…do we have a deal?" Serena didn't even need to think she agreed automatically. Beryl smiled, "Good, Sunday morning we will proceed with the trade." Serena nodded and hung up. She turned and explained what would e happening in a day and a half.

Celeste looked to see Katrina grinning a bag in her hand. Celeste's heart sped up, "Shit… this bitch is as demented as her mom." Katrina walked over and grabbed Celeste's arm and dragged her over o the chair and sat her down. Katrina stood in front of her; she still had bruises on her face and other parts or her. Katrina launched a punch right into her gut as Celeste had tried to stand, which knocked the air out of her causing her to slump back in to the chair. Celeste coughed some as Katrina bent down and grabbed a taser. Celeste's eyes widened as Katrina turned it on and shoved it against her arm. Celeste screamed in pain as Katrina did it over and over until she blacked out hearing her maniacal laugh in the background. When Celeste awoke her whole body ached with bruises and welts and marks the taser had left. Celeste felt a slight draft on her back and realized her once waist length hair was now in choppy cuts about 2 inches off her shoulders. She realized her bangs were still fine so it wasn't so bad. She realized in was nighttime; she must have been out a day. She closed her eyes dreaming of her parents and Chas and how she wished she were home.

Serena sat with Darien next to her in the car and Chase in the back. Darien and Serena had spent their last together trying to be happy. They watched as another car pulled up and they all got out. Beryl pulled Celeste out of the car, she was bloody, bruised and tired. Serena clenched her fist, and both Beryl and Serena stepped forward. Serena released Darien's hand as he walked toward Beryl and Beryl pushed Celeste forward who fell into her mother's arms. Chase took Celeste and held her close soothing her trembling and crying form. Serena nodded and looked to Darien before turning away. "Just a second Serena…" As Serena turned around a sharp pain exploded in her chest as she fell to the ground. Celeste screamed painfully. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena gasped as she felt blood on her hands. Darien was screaming in the back of the car handcuffed. All of a sudden multiple FBI agents appeared their guns aimed at Beryl. Raye emerged, "Beryl Kyle you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder of Serena Shields." Beryl screamed and began shooting at the agents, when a shot right into her chest caused her to hit the ground. Raye knelt down and checked her pulse. "She's dead…" Serena sat back up coughing. "Shit that hurts…" Celeste gasped. "Mom?" She ran over ignoring the screaming pain of her body. "What? How?" Serena unbuttoned her shirt revealing a bulletproof vest with blood bags. Celeste smiled and hugged her mom before fainting.

**3 months later**

Serena, Darien, Celeste and Chase were all on vacation in the Bahamas. It had been Celeste's 17th birthday present. Serena was beginning to show and Celeste and Chase had still been going out and was now on spring break. Serena stood out on the porch of the beach house when her cell phone rang she picked it up. "Hello? Hi Dr. Cruz…yeah…uh huh…ok thanks…" She shut off the phone and saw Darien walking back up towards the house when she screamed his name and went running up to him and jumped into his arms. He laughed and held her up by her ass. "What's up?" Serena's face glowed. "Well I got the results and… the baby's yours and we're going to have a son!" Darien caught her lips in a heated kiss, she moaned softly as she slowly broke the kiss, licking her lips. "I gotta tell Celeste!" She reluctantly slipped out of his arms and ran towards the shore.

Celeste gasped as Chase splashed her with the cold sea water. She now had her hair a little past her shoulders but in nice layers from her previous attack on her hair. Her wounds and bruises had healed but she was still getting over little things each day. She giggled as Chase swung her around by her waist. She saw her mom running over and met her. She screamed in delight and hugged her mom tight before waving to her mom as she watched her head back to the house before turning back to the water, Chase walking towards her, she smiled walking towards him embracing him in a tight hug. She looked up into his eyes. "Well… I have a new baby brother on the way." He smiled and kissed her softly before they headed back towards the house. Celeste and Serena smiled they both had the ones they loved with them and a new life on the way. They couldn't wait to tell him the fun stories of their life, leaving out little details of course.

**The End.**

Well that's the end of The Bet Stories. I hope you enjoyed them. I want to deeply thank all of my readers for leaving their reviews. I hope that in the future you continue to read my stories I plan on starting a whole new story in a couple days. Today's Halloween so I have some plans of my own but I plan on having the first chapter of my new story to come out soon. I still hope that if you read this you leave reviews cause I'd still like to your opinion no matter how late you read this. To all my reader and friends thank you for keeping me motivated to keep writing I hope to see you reviewing in my other stories. So bye until another story! **Aradia9 **


End file.
